Laminated electronic devices such as a laminated ceramic capacitor are generally produced by undergoing the following steps, as described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
First, to a solution obtained by dissolving a binder resin such as a polyvinyl butyral resin or a poly(meth)acrylic ester resin in an organic solvent, a plasticizer, a dispersant and the like are added, then a ceramic raw material powder is added to the mixture, and the resulting mixture is mixed homogeneously with a ball mill or the like and defoamed to give a ceramic slurry composition having a certain viscosity. The obtained slurry composition is applied by casting onto a surface of a supporting member such as a polyethylene terephthalate film or a SUS plate subjected to a releasing treatment using a doctor blade, a reverse roll coater or the like, the applied slurry composition is heated to evaporate volatile components such as the organic solvent, and then the dried slurry composition is peeled off from the supporting member to give a ceramic green sheet.
Next, a plurality of processed sheets, which are formed by applying a conductive paste to be an internal electrode onto the obtained ceramic green sheet by screen printing or the like, are alternately overlaid, and the respective layers of the overlaid material are thermocompression bonded to one another to give a laminate. After performing a treatment to remove binder resin components and the like contained in this laminate by thermal decomposition, a so-called degreasing treatment, the laminate is burnt out, and the resulting ceramic burnt body undergoes the step of connecting an external electrode to an end face thereof by sinter joining to give a laminated ceramic capacitor.
In recent years, the thickness of the ceramic green sheets is reduced as the laminated ceramic capacitors have higher capacity, and for example, in Patent Document 3, there is disclosed a method of producing a ceramic green sheet having a thickness of 5 μm or less by using a polyvinyl acetal resin having a polymerization degree of 1200 to 2400.
However, if the thickness of the ceramic green sheets is further reduced, the ceramic green sheets formed by using a conventional polyvinyl acetal resin have a problem that the ceramic green sheet is damaged at the time of being peeled off from a supporting member.
Accordingly, a binder capable of giving a ceramic green sheet which is hardly broken even when formed into a thin film is required in order to fulfill the recent requirement of a reduction in film thickness of the ceramic green sheet associated with an increase in capacity of the laminated ceramic capacitor.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Kokoku Publication Hei-3-35762 (JP-B Hei-3-35762)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Kokoku Publication Hei-4-49766 (JP-B Hei-4-49766)    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3193022